Vivir
by Ceriadara
Summary: Rei lies near death, the only one who can save him being dead herself. Where has hope gone? Summ. inside REDONEYAOI
1. Chapter 1

Rei has lain near death after a run-in with an assassin nearly two years past. Together with the White Tigers, the Bladebreakers decide to remove him from life support and essentially end his life. But just as the doctor is removing the life-giving machine from Rei's body, Kai receives a mysterious phone call instructing him to keep Rei alive for three more days. However, soon after the call, this seemingly simple task gets harder – much harder. Someone wants Rei to die...badly.

* * *

**Vivir**

_By: Ceriadara

* * *

_

"_And you're positive that he's the one?_"

"Yeah."

"_Good. Is everything in order?_"

"Aleksander is waiting in the alley as we speak."

"_Excellent. Well done."_

"Thank you, sir."

"_..."_

The man hung up his phone.

* * *

Rei stepped outside the dojo, the crisp, cool autumn air caressing his tan cheeks gently. He loved September best out of all the months – never too warm, never too cold, always just a hint of Christmas and a tantalizing reminder of summer on the breeze.

Today the sky was overcast, steel gray clouds scattered over the horizon. Weak spots of sunlight struggled through the the thick barriers here and there, red and gold leaves dancing in a breeze. He smiled, tilting his head up towards the sky, raven bangs whipping around his face. He took a deep breath and strode down the front walk and onto the sidewalk, heading for the park.

He did this often – when the others were at a movie or he had gotten a day off from training. He would quietly slip out of the door and make his way to the park, just to enjoy the season that he happened to be in, just to think and clear his head...take a rest from the chaos that was the Kinomaya dojo.

He reached the entrance to the park. Waving to the security guard, Kyoujou, with a smile, he made his way in, glad to be free of the responsibility of being mother hen to the team for a little bit longer. He sat down on his usual bench, head tilted back, golden eyes closed gently, a small smile lighting up his features.

He allowed his mind to roam free as he sank into sleep and dreams came to claim him.

* * *

He woke an hour later to the sound of Itari's yelling. "Rei! The park's closing!"

He sat up and waved to Itari to show him that he was up before standing and stretching.

"You should really tell someone when you're going to disappear for three hours."

Rei jumped, startled, letting out a yelp. He spun around to face..."Kai! Don't _do_ that! You scared me half to death!"

"...Too bad. I was hoping you'd go all the way."

Rei rolled his eyes. Today was obviously one of those days for him. First the fire at breakfast, then Takao falling down the stairs and breaking his ankle, then him falling asleep at the park, and now Kai was being sadistic again.

"Obviously you didn't. Hurry up, Kon. We need to get into the car and back to the damn dojo."

Rei's eye twitched. Kai was being more bitchy than usual...maybe Kai was a girl? Rei suppressed a spurt of laughter.

"What the hell are you smiling at now, Kon? The car's this way. Hurry the hell up, we don't have all day."

Rei frowned. "Look, Kai, I'm sorry if I worried you, but...you don't have any right to snap at me."

"You didn't _worry_ me, Kon. I'm pissed because Kinomaya broke his ankle, Mizuhara is on a sugar-high, and Kyoujou is being weird again. Get it?"

"Yeah, well, I don't see myself on that list."

"You're the only one that can handle them and you vanished! Now _get in the damn car!_"

"Look, Kai," hissed Rei, "I don't know what the hell your problem is tonight. Maybe you've been drinking, 'cause you're not yourself. I'll _walk_ home, thanks very much."

Without waiting for Kai to speak, Rei turned on his heel and strode off into the night.

_Who the hell does he think he is? Yeah, he's my captain, but this is a free country! He knows I always go to the park..._

He slowed down to a walk, sighing. He was near the edge of town where the dojo was located now. Just a few more streets...

He glanced down one alley. The shadows seemed to swirl and materialize into something solid, something shaped almost like a man...

He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him. He hurried down the street, taking more steps more quickly, almost running but not quite. He felt an inexplicable wave of fear crash around him and the thought suddenly, randomly ran through his head...

_I'm going to die._

Then he heard the gunshots.

* * *

Kai slid behind the wheel of his convertible, fuming. Why couldn't Kon be agreeable like he usually was? Why'd he have to pick _today_ to be rebellious, of all days? He knew that yes, everything that had happened was not the neko-jin's fault and that he had no right to snap at him, but god, Rei had no right to disappear like that...

Kai's hands tightened somewhat on the steering wheel as he braked for a red light, thinking over what he had said. He cursed under his breath. He had finally completely lost his cool in front of someone...at least Rei would keep it to himself...

He hoped.

But he truly had been worried about the younger boy, alien as the feeling was to him. So many feelings were so foreign to him...but some felt good, felt right...

He sighed, leaning back against the cool leather seat, foot gently pressing the accelerator. He lowered the top slightly to let the cold September air brush against his skin. Suddenly he heard a sound break through the night, something that was all too familiar...

Gunshots.

Then came the screams. First a long scream of pain, quickly fading, then more, stronger ones, panic-filled. He raced to the scene, screeching to a halt. A large throng had gathered around the front of an alley only a few streets from the dojo.

He got out of the car, searching for the raven hair and white jacket that symbolized Rei. He knew that if the neko-jin were there, he would be helping in any way.

He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the front lines.

He froze.

He had found Rei.

He sank to his knees, vaguely aware of the jostling of the crowd, of the wailing and screaming, barely aware of the sound of the ambulance fast approaching. All he saw was the raven strands floating through bright crimson blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Vivir

_By: Ceriadara

* * *

_

_Two Years Later_

_

* * *

_

Kai opened his crimson eyes slowly, scanning the room as the haze of sleep left him. From his position in a chair in a far corner of the tiny, cramped, hospital room, he surveyed the moonlit scene.

The White Tigers had flown in from China only a few days ago for their monthly visit to see Rei. They were currently in various positions around the room – Lee collapsed in a chair much like Kai's (and probably just as uncomfortable), Mariah curled up on the hard, cold couch with a jacket over her legs, Gary draped over a loveseat, and Kevin curled up on a pillow on the floor. That couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Near the chair where Lee sat, Takao and Max lay against the wall, both sound asleep. Max's head was on Takao's shoulders, Takao resting his head on the blonde's. Beside them Kenny slumped, using his laptop as a pillow. That couldn't be too comfortable either, but Kai really couldn't find it in himself to care.

Taking care not to wake any of the others, he crossed the room and quietly slipped out into the dimly lit hallway, which was brightly, painfully lit with white fluorescent lights during normal hours. He knew that they were lucky to have such an influential force – namely the BBA – on their side, or else they would have been barely able to see Rei.

He stole quietly down the hallways towards the drink machines. Their quiet humming permeated the air, the only sound in the darkened corridor. He rummaged around in one baggy pocket, pulling out some yen and selecting a black coffee. He really needed some right now.

Coffee like this – from the can, bitter and slightly…_off_…always reminded him of Rei. Not because the neko-jin made coffee horribly; quite the opposite. His thoughts always flew to the steaming, wonderful cups of black coffee that always awaited him at exactly four when he woke up, along with a piece of plain toast.

He smiled sadly, softly, at the bittersweet memory as he took another sip of the stone-cold bitter beverage. He quickly finished it off and threw away the cup in a nearby trashcan.

He began to walk back to the hospital room, but sidetracked to the window. Rei's room was high up – the thirty-second story – so it had a pretty incredible view. Kai wasn't one to admire scenery, but he knew that Rei had always been.

He gazed out of the glass, not really seeing the bright city lights beneath him, immersed in memories. He knew that Rei would have loved this view, if he could have ever seen it…he knew that he would have pulled him over and pointed things out until Kai was actually interested in the pointless thing.

He traced patterns on the chilly glass with his finger, leaving slight smudges behind. Rei had done this often when he was pensive, going deep into his mind…

Kai sighed. Everything seemed to remind him of the raven-haired blader nowadays, and the thought of his last words to Rei always haunted him.

_"…Now get in the damn car!"_

He was constantly wondering what would have happened if he hadn't been so rash – could he have spared Rei? If it was not for Kai, then, truly, Rei would still be alive.

He leant his head against the glass, breath fogging up the window. He ran his finger through it, almost wanting to cry, but feeling hollow, as though there were no tears where they should have been. He never cried, not now, not before. He knew he had tears, but they stubbornly refused to come…

Sighing again, he turned and continued on his journey back to the hospital room, awaiting a wakening that he knew, had always known, was probably never going to happen.

* * *

He entered to find the lamp turned on and Lee sitting up in his chair, stretching. Mariah yawned and curled up just a little bit tighter, and Kevin moved, neck twisting in a way that Kai was sure went against the laws of physics. 

The leader of the neko-jin team glanced up as he heard the door open.

"Hey, Kai," he said softly.

Kai nodded his head in reply, closing the door with a barely audible _click_ behind him. Lee looked back down to the bed beside the chair. The IV machine was still hooked up; the feeding tube and heart monitor's whirring and beeping familiar sounds in the almost-silent room. He stared down, not fully seeing, the now-pale face of his best friend.

Kai took the seat which he had slept in, on the other side of Rei's bed. He, too, looked down at his fallen…friend?

Somehow, the word didn't seem to be enough.

Dark raven strands, unkempt (but washed just last night), trailed gracefully across the white pillow, once-tan skin now gone pale from lack of true sunlight. His breathing was deep and slightly uneven, chest going up and falling gently.

Kai leaned back into his chair gently, thinking, closing his eyes.

Little snippets of memory flashed behind his lids, as they were wont to do so, so many times, especially now.

_

* * *

"Kai…I'm so sorry Kai…I screwed it all up, and…"_

_Rei shifted from foot to foot, nervous._

_Kai took a sip of the soup. "It's alright, Rei. It's fine." _

_It was fabulous. _

**_Once… _**

_"Kai…Merry Christmas." _

_Kai looked up from his book to see Rei standing shyly in front of him, hesitantly holding out a wrapped parcel. He raised an eyebrow but took it nonetheless, with a nod. _

_He opened it later that night. _

_"Thank you," he whispered. _

****

**_There was a time… _**

_Rei sat on the corner in the rain, tears mingling with the water from the sky. A hand was laid on his shoulder and he jumped, the feel startling him. Kai watched him. _

_"H-hey…look, I don't wanna talk about it…" _

_"I know," was all Kai said. He sat beside him until the tears finally stopped. _

**_When you looked at me… _**

_Rei looked up from the book he was so intently poring over and glanced at the doorway, smiling. _

_"Hey, Kai. Glad you're back!" _

_He smiled so warmly…Kai wondered how anyone could be that happy to see him. _

**_And you truly smiled. _**

_ "You didn't worry me, Kon. I'm pissed because Kinomaya broke his ankle, Mizuhara is on a sugar-high, and Kyoujou is being weird again. Get it?" _

_"Yeah, well, I don't see myself on that list." _

_"You're the only one that can handle them and you vanished! Now get in the damn car!" _

**_Where is your smile now? _**

* * *

"Kaaaiiii…Kai?"

"Hm?" Kai said, glancing up. Takao was waving a hand in front of his face, frowning.

"Man, you like, completely zoned out on us, bud."

"Whatever."

"Same old Kai," Max chuckled, sweatdropping. Takao rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kai, listen, we wanna know what you want: pizza or Chinese? We're picking up both."

"Chinese."

"What're the magic words?"

"I get Chinese or you run laps."

"…That works too."

Takao straightened out. "Okay, so Chinese for the White Tigers and Kai, pizza for me and Maxie, and a salad for Kyoujou."

"Right," confirmed Mariah, stretching. "And _Lee_ will be driving."

"Aw, I wanna drive!" Takao whined.

"Too bad," said Lee, chuckling, rising to his feet. "I don't think we should trust you with a car anytime, much less just after you've woken up."

"Nah, I think the question is is the kitty tall enough to reach the pedals."

"If you weren't the same height as me, maybe that would be offensive."

"I keep forgetting that you grew. Now Kevin's the only short one."

"Hey!"

Good-natured chuckles sounded throughout the room as Lee, Mariah, and Takao exited, followed soon by Kevin, Gary, Max, and Kyoujou as they went on an expedition to discover the Coke machines.

Kai sighed, glad to finally be alone…well, almost alone.

He looked over at Rei again. The blader continued breathing unsteadily, deep breaths…in…and out…in…and out…

Kai stood and then sat down again on Rei's bed. He gently brushed some tangled raven locks (Rei would have had fits if he could have seen what they had done to his hair) out of closed golden eyes, fingertips brushing against now-pale skin. He felt, barely-there, an undercurrent of warmth, of life…

Barely there.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

_How could this happen to me?_


End file.
